


Missing You

by Liza0111



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon: Norman has a cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: Ethan is introduced to his boyfriend's cat.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever been more productive at writing, sorry, here is another fic nobody asked for.  
> I always hc Norman to be a cat person because I love cats too. This was fun to write because what is better than my favorite agent with my favorite animal?  
> As always, please talk to me about Norman Jayden because I love him with my whole heart.

When Ethan asked Norman if he would be willing to move in with him and Shaun, Norman only had one question.

 

“Are you or Shaun allergic to cats? I have a cat.” The young FBI profiler asks timidly. “I’ve had her for awhile now, and I would really like to bring her.”

 

“Neither of us are allergic, and Shaun has been asking for a new pet for months now.” Ethan smiles, “I think your cat will be a great fit for our family, Norm.”

  
  


Norman’s cat, Midnight, is a small black cat with wide yellow eyes. “I adopted her from a shelter. When they told me she would be euthanize if nobody takes her by the end of the week, I knew I had to bring her home.” Norman gazes at the tiny ball of fluff playing at his feet with overwhelming warmth and tenderness. “She is the sweetest little thing, and made life a lot less lonely for me.”

 

It took no time at all for everyone in the household to get used to having Midnight around. Midnight is shy but friendly, and incredibly well behaved. She sits by the window sill when Norman is off to work, watching cars in the streets and birds flying by. When Shaun gets home from school, she would play with the child for a while, then goes back to the window to wait for her owner. Occasionally, Midnight would wander into Ethan’s study while he is working, surveying the premise of the room intently like a little investigator. Ethan couldn’t help but to chuckle a few times, as the small cat reminds him of a certain someone who also investigates for a living with the same intensity.

 

Midnight is fond of both Shaun and Ethan, but it is obvious that Norman is the entire world for her. As sweet as she is around the father and son, there is nobody that can beat Norman’s company. As soon as she hears the sound of approaching footsteps at the front door, she would immediately go to the door and look up expectantly, meowing over and over again until her beloved owner pats her and holds her in his arms. She simply loves being around him, and Norman can never hold back any affection he has for her. Whenever Norman is seated on the couch, Midnight always jumps on his lap and rubs her little face all over his clothes, leaving her scent behind. Ethan wakes up in the morning with Midnight curled up between him and Norman,  and for a split second he would be caught in the conundrum on whether he should pat his boyfriend first or their cat first because both of them are simply too cute.

 

Ethan jokes about being jealous of Midnight because of how much attention Norman gives her, but really he can’t be happier to see Norman enjoying family time with all four of them together. It is an added bonus how photogenic Norman and Midnight are together, as Ethan finds himself worrying over his phone memory constantly because of the sheer number of pictures he took of the adorable duo.

 

One evening, Norman informs Ethan he has to drive back to Washington, D.C to take care of some matter for work. “I’ll be back in three days.” Midnight sits on Norman’s lap, staring at them with innocent, curious eyes. “Be good to Ethan, alright sweetie? Don’t give him any trouble.” The young agent smiles and rubs her little face with his thumb.

 

“Have a safe trip, Norm. Text me when you get there.” Ethan kisses the agent lovingly, “I’ll take good care of Midnight, you don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

Midnight promptly meows as if she is concurring with Ethan’s sentiment, and Norman lets out a laugh of endearment. “See you in three days, dear.”

  


 

The first day isn’t too bad. Ethan gets a call from Norman after he arrived at Washington and they talk briefly before the profiler had to prepare for his meeting with his superiors. Hearing his lover’s voice drastically improves his mood and Ethan spends the rest of the day cleaning up the house and preparing dinner for Shaun. Midnight sits on the window sill for the majority of the day. Ethan and Shaun get her to play briefly, but the yellow-eyed cat seems to be distracted, her sweet meowing absent throughout the day.  

 

The second day is a little harder. Norman is busy with back to back conferences, but he still manages to text Ethan a few times through a day. Ethan tells him his boyfriend can just focus on work, but he would be lying if he says he doesn’t miss hearing his voice. The architect finishes up with his latest work and submits it to his boss to have him review it. Idly making sketches with a pencil in hand, Ethan isn’t sure what he should do with the remaining of the day. He hears a small meow behind him, and spots Midnight lying down on the carpeted floor, watching him quietly.

 

“You miss him too, huh?” Ethan smiles, leaving his chair to pick up the small creature gently. “Come on, it’s time to get you something to eat.”

 

The third day is rough.

 

Shaun is staying with Grace for the day. His boss approves of his work and tells him he can have the day off. The house is clean and he still has enough food in the fridge for the next few days, eliminating the need for grocery shopping.

 

Ethan knows he should at least be a little more productive. He can go to the park and have a jog or something, at least. But he doesn’t have the motivation to leave the house at all. He lies down on the bed, blue eyes staring at the ceiling. This is the most pathetic way of using his time, but he doesn’t feel like doing much of anything.

 

A flash of a black shadow. Midnight jumps onto the bed and settles next to his face, curling up into a comfortable position. Her tail is swinging back and forth, restless. So he is not the only one.

 

“He’ll be back tonight. Soon.” Ethan raises his hand, rubbing her tiny body gently. “I know you miss him. I miss him a lot too.” Midnight sniffs his hand, licking his finger. The father laughs softly, Norman is right. Midnight does have the ability to make people feel less alone.

 

He opens up his arms so the small cat can snuggle against him. Ethan smiles, running his hand along Midnight’s soft fur. “So he saved you, didn’t he. He saved me too." Ethan pauses, "He saved me and my son. He is such an incredible person. Sometimes I don’t know what I did to deserve him.” The black cat rubs her face against Ethan’s chin, “I can’t wait to see him either. I didn’t think it would be this hard, but I think about him every minute. I love him so much.” It sounds weird confessing his love for his boyfriend to a cat, but Ethan feels like Midnight understands him. Norman is such an important person to the both of them.

 

Midnight blinks slightly, then closes her eyes and leans her head on Ethan’s arm. The architect beams. It’s the first time Midnight has been this clingy to him, and now he finally knows how Norman feels when he said he can’t get up because Midnight is sleeping on him. “Alright, let’s take a nap, maybe our hero will be back by the time we wake up.” He yawns, he usually doesn’t sleep during the day, but it’s not like he got anything better to do. “Good night, Midnight.”

 

The black cat replies with a contented purr.

  
  


When Norman pulls up at the driveway and walks into the house, he isn’t expecting to witness this adorable scene before his eyes. On their bed is Ethan and Midnight, soundly asleep. The father is sleeping on his side while the cat is peacefully resting against Ethan’s arm. Norman doesn’t remember ever seeing Midnight this comfort with anyone other than him. Without saying a word, the FBI agent quietly takes out his phone from his pocket and snaps more than ten quality photos quickly. This is going to be his next phone background.

 

Once he is done with his little photo shoot, Norman walks to the bed and sits next to the pair. Midnight is the first to wake up, leaping into Norman’s arms and meowing excessively, which then in turns wakes up Ethan. “Hey……Norm.” The father gives the younger man a sleepy smile; he almost thinks he is dreaming. “Welcome home. How was the trip? You must be tired from all that driving.”

 

“I am home, Ethan.” Norman’s voice is soft and affectionate, ruffling Ethan’s messy hair and giving him a kiss. “The trip was fine, wish I could have came back earlier. I missed you so much.” He looks to Midnight in his arms and then Ethan, his lips curving into a smile. “I see you and Midnight have gotten closer in my absence.”

 

“Yeah, we really bonded.” Ethan can’t help but to grin. “It turns out we have quite a few things in common.”

 

 

 


End file.
